Live, For me
by Fairytaillovegirl
Summary: "Lucy...Don't die...I need you...We all need you...Live...Live for me...Live for us. We all need you Alive...We all love you...I, I love you."
1. Chapter 1

**HeY! Well, I HOPE this Fan fic is sad! Cuz I've TRIED to make a sad one-shot so...yeah...I hope you like this! Oh well, Here it goes..**

* * *

Lucy was tired

Lucy was tired of everything

Of everyone bullying her, kicking her, punching her, accusing her, calling her Bitch, Slut, Whore, Moron, Freak, And the most insulting of them all, The Heartfilia Slut. Why was it the most insulting? Because she hated her last name. It was a reason of why she was being bullied, everyone called her stuck up, even if she wasn't. They didn't know her! Why did they call her those horrible things!

She wanted to die already, why was she alive? Whenever she did something to end her life, there was this boy who stopped her...Who was he? She doesn't know! He is in her school and he is really popular, he is the best Basketball player in the whole school. He also had pink hair, which was pretty odd. Well, at least that's what she heard about him.

Did she have friends? Only 1, Her name was Levy. Levy was the only one who kept her alive besides that boy, they bullied Levy too calling her short, smurf, dwarf, gnome, Ant, All of those stuff.

Levy and Lucy, cry themselves to sleep, Wore long sleeves and Jeans ALL the time, since they were bullied for their shape. They only talked to each other, and almost lived together since Lucy's dad allowed Levy to go whenever she liked. Lucy's Dad, Jude, knew about the problems in her school, he tried talking with the school principal but the bullies didn't stop. He knew that the only person that could make Lucy happy was Levy, So he told Lucy that whenever she wanted to invite Levy home, she could do it. Lucy was glad to have a father that was supportive. But it didn't mean total happiness, She had a family, but they were much older than her, so they were almost never home.

Besides being bullied, she use to eat a lot to forget the stress. She wasn't fat, instead she was pretty fit, but people still bullied her saying she looked fat and since she had a big chest, they said she was a whore. She tried to wear clothes that didn't show her breast much.

Lucy always asked herself, why did it have to be her? Of all people her. Sometimes she wondered if her life was worth it. If there was someone who cared about her. Anyone who loved her.

She thought her siblings didn't love her since they were never there. She was useless. Worthless. In Class, she sat at the end of the classroom in the darkest corner. She always got straight A's, and somehow that was another reason for people to bully her. Levy had told her that no one was perfect, and that even if you tried to be, it was impossible, and that people will still judge you no matter how you look, what you do, what you say, where you come from, It doesn't matter, people will still judge you. And it was true, it didn't matter if you were tall or short, fat or skinny, Smart or dumb, Rich or Poor, It didn't matter! They would just look for any excuse to bully you!

To make things worse, She had a boyfriend, and he always told her 'how much he loved her', and a month later, in front of everyone at school, he told her that he was dating Jenny Realight, the girl who bullies her, but that's not it! He later also cheated on Jenny with Sorano, another of the bullies. And since Sorano cheated on him, he came back to Lucy, telling her that he did wrong and that he had regrets and that he love her and only her. Lucy laughed in his face and slapped the shit out of him. After that he never even talked to her, he was scared of her.

She didn't know what she did to Jenny. But everyday was the same thing, she went to school, they bullied her every minute, she went to the basketball court, where she knew that boy would see her, and when he went to sit next to her, he always ended up consoling her and telling her to not give up. All she knew about him was his last name. And that happened so often it became a routine. She knew didn't knew his name, neither why he was so kind to her, but she knew he could help her.

And today was another day, another fucking day were she would just get bullied and would have to go to him

"Lucy!" Realight yelled at her, throwing her on the bathroom floor

Lucy couldn't take it, She had her hair all messed up, her arms were all bruised she had cuts in her knees, she had never gotten beaten like this before.

"W-What?" Lucy could barely talk

"DON'T TOUCH DRAGNEEL! What do you have that i don't have?!" Jenny yelled kicking Lucy's stomach

Lucy felt herself about to puke "J-Jen-" Lucy was about to speak when Realight kicked her again

"AGH!" Lucy couldn't take it, she felt like dying

"I'M MUCH MORE PRETTIER THAN YOU! I'M MUCH MORE HOTTER THAN YOU! I'M MUCH MORE INTELIGENT! AND YOU! HE ONLY LIKES YOU!" With every sentence, Jenny punched or kicked Lucy

Lucy could only think one thing 'I'm sorry, I'm useless. I need you to save me. Wherever you are. Come for me' she called him in her mind again and again ' _Dragneel. Dragneel._ '

* * *

 **With Natsu**

He felt something, Like his heart started beating faster. He just didn't know why. He could only think of one thing, 'Lucy' He knew her name, He had talked to her best friend, Levy, and she told him everything. Lucy's family was rich. Since Lucy's mom died, Her father and her moved. And she became really shy, her older brother moved away, and her sister went to study abroad. Lucy felt lonely and people started bullying her when they discovered she was rich. The bullies were Jenny Realight, Sorano, And Flare, but everyone knew Flare didn't want to be involved with them but if she said it out loud, She's dead.

Anyway, Back to reality, he felt his heart beat really fast. He ran to his couch "Couch, I need to go to the bathroom". The couch let him go and Natsu ran out of the basketball court. He felt like he needed to find Lucy. He kept running and found himself in front of the girls bathroom. He only had one name on his mind.

' _Lucy_ '

He kicked the doors opened to find Lucy thrown on the floor with Realight kicking the shit out of her.

"OI!" Natsu yelled at her. He was furious. He pushed jenny away from Lucy

"WHAT DOES SHE HAVE?! WHAT DO YOU SEE IN HER?! WHAT MAKES YOU LIKE HER?!" Jenny was yelling at Natsu, crying

"She's beautiful to me! I don't know how you can't see it, because even blind people can see it!" He said, his voice low and dangerous. His bangs covering his eyes, you could notice he was really mad

Lucy could manage to lean against the wall, she was holding her stomach tightly, Her knees hurt, it all hurt, so much, but honestly, hearing Dragneel say those things was...surprising

Realight Frowned "Fine, stay with her, at the end, There's better guys than you! Oh and lucy" Before leaving Realight kicked Lucy one more time and then walked out.

Natsu lifted his head and ran towards Lucy

"Lucy" He said very worried "Are you okay?"

Lucy groaned when she tried to lift herself up the wall. "No, It hurts..so much"

Natsu swopped her off her feet and carried her princess style to the Infirmary.

The nurse bandage all her wounds and gave her some pills "This is for your stomach. I bandaged it but it could still hurt. I'll tell the principal about it and let's see what we can do. Call me if you need anything" Porlyusica, the nurse, said. She always sounded like she disliked all of us. But, Oh well

When the Nurse left Natsu stood in front of Lucy. "Hey, do you feel better?" He asked her

She nodded "A bit, yes"

"That's good" He said, giving her a sad smile

Lucy stood quiet, she wanted to ask him if he meant all those things, but why? He probably didn't.

"You know, I never told you My name. I'm Natsu. Natsu Dragneel" He told her

Lucy nodded "It's seems like you already know mine" She said

He nodded and smiled "Yeah"

"Natsu, i don't want to be here anymore" She told him

"What do you mean?" He said, he was really worried for her. Every time she went to him, It mad him happy. Because it meant she trusted him, and ever since the first day, she looked interesting and he liked that. So when he saw that she was being bullied and that she tried to commit Suicide. He decided he was gonna help her.

"I...Why am I alive?" She said "Nobody needs me, nobody likes me...I'm just like a decoration i everybody's life" She said, tears escaping her eyes.

Natsu frowned "Lucy. You're lying, right? This is a joke, right?" He said

Lucy hugged him tightly "Natsu. I want to die" That was the only sentence she said while hugging him. She was crying and you could see in her face that she saw no reason for her to be alive.

Natsu returned her hug, He kissed her head "Lucy. Lucy. You have to live" He leaned away and stood in front of her so he could see her eyes. "There's so many people who need you!"

Lucy tilted her head "Like who?" She said Wiping her tears with the back of her hand

"Levy, she needs you Lucy! You both need each other to stay strong! There's your Father, you're his youngest daughter, the only one who's there with him. Your siblings, They might not be there all the time, but they love you Lucy, their your family. Lucy..." He paused "Lucy, I need you." He said, Lucy stopped crying, she was shocked. He, He of all people. He needed her?

"Y-You. You need me?" She was so confused. What does this mean?

"Yes, I need you Lucy Heartfilia. I need you more than anybody. If you die..." He stopped. Just thinking of her dead, He wont have her anymore.

Lucy Looked straight at his eyes, she saw he wasn't lying. He was being honest

"Lucy. Don't die. I wouldn't know what to do if you died. You're the reason I'm strong, I try my best i my games for you, I never give up, thanks to you. You're my strength, Lucy. I need you. Since you came, you became the only reason I'm happy, The reason why i smile, the reason why i look up every morning and feel strong. Lucy, I like you. I need you to be by my side. You make me happy. I want to make you happy too. I want to make you smile, make you laugh. I want to be the reason behind your smile! I would be lost without you Lucy. Lost. You can't die. If i have to fight everyone in school so they leave you alone. I will. I'll do it. I like you. No. I love you. And i need you alive." He said, right now he was crying and he hugging her.

Lucy was so shocked "N-Natsu" Lucy didn't know what to say. It didn't sound Like when Dan apologized. He sounded like he meant it, like it came from his heart. "Natsu...I" She didn't know what to say, she was happy he loved her, But she didn't know how to answer.

"Lucy...Don't die...I need you...We all need you...Live...Live for me...Live for us." She could feel her shirt wet from all his tears. "We all need you Alive...We all love you...I, I love you." He told her.

She started crying with him, It was the first time somebody told her all those beautiful things. She leaned away from the hug. She cupped his cheek and lifted his face so she could see his eyes. She smiled at him, that's when she knew what to say to him "Natsu...I'll live...I'll live for you. I love you too" She leaned in and kissed him. Their lips were touching and she could feel him smile into the kiss. It was short but sweet. When they leaned away he looked at her. Gosh, he loved her.

"Hey, Luce. Do you promise, to let me help you with everything you need, To help you deal with Realight, To stop your suffering?" Natsu asked her.

Lucy smiled at him "I, Lucy Heartfilia promise to let Natsu Dragneel help me with everything i need, To help me with Realight, and to Stop my pain"

"Luce, You don't know how happy I am right now." He told her smiling

"Natsu, I've never been happier" Lucy said hugging the pink haired male

"Lucy, Don't ever think you want to die. Because, you have a lot of people who care about you, who love you, who need you. We all want you alive. I need you alive. I love you so much. This past 7 months helping you, have been hard. Why? Because the girl I love was trying to end her life. You don't know how hard it was for me to not kill Dan." He said really mad

"Do you want to be my Girlfriend?" He asked her

She smiled "Yes, I want to be your girlfriend"

He was so happy, He kissed her

Right now, Lucy was so happy, She was thankful for having such a person next to her, Someone who understood her, Someone who took care of her, Someone who loved her, Someone who would have done anything...just for her.

Well, After that day. The next Morning Natsu stood in front of the classroom and yelled "Lucy's mine ya hear! If you break her, I'll break you. So I better not hear you guys are bullying her!". Everyone nodded in fear. Lucy just blushed. They later on went to college, She made a lot of friends, and at the end, he proposed. Lucy wrote a book about her life. It ended up a big success and she became a very known writer. Her book was called 'Live For Me'. It was one of the things Natsu told her that day, he told her to live for him, For them. She was very happy he was there for her. She would've been dead if he wasn't there for her that day. She's happy with what she has now, and wonders what the future has in stock for her.

 **The End.**

* * *

 **Bonus (A message she wrote in her book):**

 _Hi, I'm Lucy Heartfilia. I just want to say thank you. Thank you Natsu. For helping me with everything. For making me happy. For not leaving my side. For always supporting me. For never letting me give up. For drying my tears. For everything! I'm so thankful to have you in my live. To be able to live with you, and wake up by your side everyday. Back in those years, i use to always cry myself to sleep, but now, I always fall asleep with a smile in my face. I use to think nobody loved me, but i realized that there were so many people who love me. I don't want anything to change. I love it the way it is now. We'll get married soon, and hopefully start a family. It's so soon but we somehow still discuss the names of our future children, though, you want five kids, I only want two kids. Anyway, thanks, for everything. Oh, and, I love you! Now, Levy. Thanks for being such a good friend. You were always there for me. When you told me you were getting married and then i saw you walking down the aisle. I couldn't hold the tears in. I remembered when you told me you liked the scariest kid in the whole high school. Then, when you told me he asked you out. But most shocking of all, When you told me he proposed! I couldn't believe it. But you guys look beautiful together. You're meant to be! You're the best Levy-chan. I hope you and Gajeel the best! I also want to thank my family. My mom who is watching over me. I love you mom. My dad who did everything so i could be happy, I love you too, papa. My two siblings, Laxus and Michelle. I love you both. I still remember when you gave me a surprised visit for my birthday. You guys look great! Laxus, YOU HAVE A WIFE! Mavis, i thought you'd never get married, Anyway, I'm Happy for you! Michelle, You have a boyfriend! Gee, nee-chan, I thought you'd be forever alone since it took you so long. Well, I want to thank everyone! For everything! Love you!_

 _The End_

* * *

 **That's it...Did you like it? I was thinking of making an epilogue! I think it turned out fine, not as sad as i wanted it to be. But i tried! Well, it actually came to my head because i clicked on a video about suicide and it didnt end well, Like it ended saying something about being tired of breathing or something like that and it was pretty sad, so yeah. I hope you guys like this. I'm sorry if its bad!**

 _ **Fly High Fairies~**_


	2. Epilogue

**Hey! So this is The epilogue to LFM (Live For Me). Thanks to the people who reviewed the story! I hope you like this! By the way, Lucy should be like twenty something in here, If you love math and can calculate how much she probably has since she got out of college, and 4 years have passed. Anyway, on with the story! Enjoy**

* * *

"Levy, I'm so nervous!" Lucy told her best friend. Today was a very important day for Lucy, It was even more important than the day she published her book. "Hey, Take a deep breath and relax! I went through this, and its the same thing you told me to do. Besides You already did the scariest part" The petite blue haired girl told her friend

"What scariest part?" Lucy asked slightly leaning backwards, levy kept leaning forward "Having a baby" Levy whispered and went back to fixing Lucy's makeup. Lucy smiled "Seriously, Levy? Though you're kinda right. And the more i think about Nashi just being 3 years old, the more i get scared of the future. What's she's gonna be like? What will she like? What will she hate? There's so many questions Levy-chan!" Lucy said panicking for the fifth time that day

Levy smiled "Calm down, Lu-chan! Look, I went through the same thing with Gale, And it's been 4 long years since I've had him, and i still have that doubt, What's he gonna be like once he grows up" Levy told her friend fixing her eye liner

"But?" Lucy asked expecting a pep talk. "But what? That's it" Levy said laughing.

Lucy rolled her eyes "Damn, Levy. You sure know how to give someone a pep talk"

Levy kept laughing.

Damn, so much had happened since they got out of college. The thing is, Well, after college, Lucy published the book, and as you know Natsu proposed to Lucy. Then Gajeel also proposed to Levy. Levy and Gajeel got married first. The month after the wedding, Levy discovered she was pregnant, and it was a boy, They named it Gale. Even if Gale is only 4, he looks exactly like his father, He has that long Black hair and those dark red eyes. He likes when Levy reads him books. He has his father's magic though. So he really is a mix of them both.

Anyway, After one year of being engaged and living together, Natsu and Lucy had a baby girl, they named her Nashi. When Nashi turned 3 they decided to get married. Yes, After 4 fucking years. **(A/N alright this... I just had to say it. Even I got frustrated of not getting them married earlier)**

"LUCY!" Levy yelled at her friend to get her attention

"Oh, sorry. I was just thinking..." Lucy apologized

"About today" Levy finished Lucy's sentence. Lucy nodded. "Yeah, About today." Lucy said in a nervous, shaky tone.

"Lucy~, Stop worrying about all that shit, forgive my french!" Levy said hitting Lucy's hand

Lucy laughed "Alright, I'll try to not stress out."

Levy then received a call from Gajeel, asking her how to do a tie for Gale, and since Levy got tired of trying to explain it to him, she went to help him.

"Hey! Lucy!" Gray, Natsu's bestfriend, And Lucy's brother like friend, Said. He came behind her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder carefully so he wouldn't mess up her dress or hair. They were standing in front of a mirror.

"Wow" He said. Lucy laughed. But she then nodded. "I'm happy for you Lu. I'm happy for you" He repeated, smiling.

"Gray, Thank you..." She paused "Now get your arms off me, I have to look perfect not like i ran 30 miles, fought with a bear, got bit by a dog, and got hit by a car before coming here!" She said unwrapping his arms from her waist, and turning around. When she was facing him, she fixed his tie. "Look at you. Already married. I thought you would never get married, since you were pretty cold. I remember you told Natsu that cool guys aren't supposed to get married, when He told us he wanted to marry someone. Then, somehow, you got married first like Gajeel." Lucy said looking at him, she was so proud of him, yeah, he was older than her but she didn't care, she was proud that he accepted Juvia, and She was happy for them. Juvia always used to chase after Gray, but who knew that after some years. They'd get married...and have a SON!

"Ha. Yeah, Juvia's amazing. I don't know how many times I've told her i feel guilty for being mean to her in high school. She always tells me that it's okay, that...that it doesn't matter anymore, that she loves me now. Lu...I'm happy...I'm happy for you, I'm happy for Natsu...And I'm happy for myself. I'm happy with what i have. I'm happy." Gray told Lucy holding her hand and smiling

She smiled. "I'm glad. Now. Go with Juvia. The ceremony will start soon. And, I bet Storm is looking for you" she told him. His smile widened at the name of his son. He nodded and went right out. The thing with Gray was that, As a teen, He was never happy. Why? Because whenever he was, it ended quickly. It happened so many time, he became cold and built walls to protect his heart and to cover up his feelings. The only way you could make him show anger, The only feeling he showed, was to talk badly about his friends. Gray was just plain Emotion less, He didn't smile, He didn't frown, and he talked very little, in a deep, hurt, voice. One day, Lucy approached him, they were both standing, in front of each other, Looking straight in the eye. Lucy didn't think twice, as a person who suffered a lot, and had finally gotten over the bullying and was finally happy, she wasn't going to let someone else get hurt, specially if that someone was a friend, so she hugged him. She hugged him tightly, while whispering "Cry. Cry, if you have to. Brake down those walls. Cry on my shoulder. Cry." She kept whispering the word "Cry" over and over. She wanted him to break those walls down and show what he kept locked in...feelings...Smiles...Tears...A human.

 **(A/N I'm gonna start crying soon)**

Gray felt those walls around his heart break into a million pieces, He felt tears again. Somehow, he felt sad, but happy. Happy, but mad. He was so confused, he hugged her tighter. He started crying. His head was buried in her shoulder. She was happy he finally showed some feelings.

She pulled back from the hug and looked straight at his eyes, "Gray, Don't be scared of your feelings. Don't lock your heart away. There's so many people who need you in their lives. Hey, I went through the same thing, like, a year ago. Yeah, I'm still not over some things. But, I'm happy with my friends, My family. Gray, Open your eyes, See the world you were hidden of...Live, gray. Live" Lucy said, frowning.

That day. Wow. It's was special for everybody. After the things Lucy told Gray, He smiled again. Lucy was so happy she could help him demolish those walls. After They talked some more, Lucy had told Gray, that everyone had told her to talk to him since it was almost the same thing that happened to her. She had told him that Everyone was so worried for him, that Natsu had told her to tell Gray to Get his Shit straight, and that Juvia always came to her crying because she was so worried. After that day, Gray was himself again, He smiled often, he talked more, he was dating Juvia too, and he and Lucy became like siblings. ( **A/N want me to make a fan fic about his story? It'll be fun, hard, but fun. )**

Back to the present, Lucy smiled wide. Damn, Who knew she was going to get married, with the guy who told her not to die? The guy that said he needed her? She cant express her happiness right now. She turned around to face to the mirror. "Lucy...Dragneel...Dragneel...Lucy Dragneel...I like it, a lot." She whispered to herself. She was kind of obsessed with how her name sounded with his last name. Right then she received a text:

 _Natsu_ -

 _Good, because in 5 minutes, you'll officially become Mrs. Dragneel_

She laughed, he was spying on her. "Natsu, You're not supposed to see the wife yet!" She said knowing he would be listening. She received another text

 _Natsu-_

 _I know...But i just wanted to see you so bad~!_

Lucy turned around and rolled her eyes "Baka" she whispered. She kept Looking at herself in the mirror. She was so excited. Like, this was so important for her, Today, it was the most important day.

She heard the door open, when she turned around, there was Her father. "Sweetheart, it's time.". She smiled and stood up. This is it. She took her father's arm. Before they walked towards the entrance, Her father turned to her, "Lu, Are you ready?" He asked her. She smiled for the 381 time in the day, Yes, She counted how many times she smiled. Hey, she when there's so many people fixing your hair, makeup, and dress, you get bored! Anyway, she nodded right away, "Yes".

That day, Lucy got Married. She would remember how Natsu looked at her when she walked down the aisle, She knew she saw his eyes get teary. He looked so happy, so handsome too. Once she reached him, They took each other's hands. "Hey, you look Beautiful" he whispered. Lucy just smiled and thanked him, she didn't even wanted to talk since she knew if she talked her voice would crack and she would start crying. She knew she would always remember that night when she danced with him. She would remember her family telling her to enjoy being Married. Like, Her baby girl dressed up in that Pretty Pink dress, with her Pink hair in a bun, She looked beautiful. Oh, and specially, her prince, no, her knight, actually...her dragon...Her handsome Dragon...She would remember him for sure, he was everything for her. She knew it was her wedding but, honestly she couldn't help it but think about her high school years, which meant 3 **(A/N is it 3 or 4)** years of pure bullying and suffering. Well, almost all of the years. She knew Natsu had told her to think about The future and the good memories of the past but to never think of that time were all of that shit happened **(A/N excuse my French)**. But somehow, she just couldn't keep herself from thinking about what natsu told her years ago... Though she would never forget, this one sentence, The one sentence that made her fall for him..."Live for me."... She swears she feels the world around her stop, every time she remembers when he said that.

"Lucy...Baby.." She heard Natsu call her, She turned to him, she then realized she was in the middle of the dance room, Natsu was holding her in his arms. "Yes, sorry. I spaced out" She told him smiling

He was so happy to see that amazing smile he adores "It's okay, babe. Are you okay though?" He asked her, noticing something off about her

She didn't answer, instead, she hugged him. She buried her face in his chest "I couldn't be happier, I have a beautiful family, A beautiful and amazing baby daughter, And The best husband ever. I couldn't be better" She said, it was true, She was so happy. She wasn't sure if it was a dream, but she loved it anyway. And he was happy to hear that, he couldn't be happier either.

"Lucy..." Natsu leaned back to be able to look at her eyes "I love you...A lot...Thank you for making me the happiest man in earth...Now i have the family i have always wished for...With the woman i love... Lucy Dragneel." He said smirking when he said her name. She smiled even wider if it was possible. "I love you too Natsu. Thank you for making me the happiest woman on earth, because without you, I wouldn't be here, Thank you. I love you both, you and Nashi." She paused to look at their daughter in Gray's lap while she was playing with Storm who was in Juvia's lap. **(A/N Ok, so juvia was seating in front of gray so the kids could play)** "I honestly think she has the best dad. Natsu" She paused again to look at him, "I love you" She finished, she probably knew that what she said didn't sound as romantic as what he said but it was true. She loved him.

He smirked "Luce, I believe you'll be the best mom." He said, a slow song started playing so he pulled her close, he placed his arms around her waist gently, and she smiled, placing her arms around his neck. They were swaying back and forth along the music. "I know i already told you but, I love you." He told her leaning down to kiss her head slightly. She smirked "I love you too, Dragneel" She told him, kissing his jaw since she was too short to reach his lips. **(A/N Guys don't worry, they can kiss if he leans down!)** He smiled because of the kiss. He then leaned down to capture her lips, they both smiled into the kiss. When they leaned back from the short kiss, Natsu said "How about we dance with our little princess?". Lucy smiled, "Let's go"

They walked towards Gray and Juvia. As soon as their daughter saw them, She smiled. "Mama! Papa!" She yelled with excitement "Nashi, do you want to dance with us?" Lucy asked her daughter while, Taking her into her arms. When Nashi accepted, Lucy and Natsu thanked gray for taking care of her the whole time, and walked towards the dance floor where all of Lucy's and Natsu's family were dancing.

Lucy and Natsu started dancing with Nashi and tried to dance like her, keyword 'Tried'. They danced all night long, until Nashi fell asleep, and everyone went home. Once home, the couple placed their daughter in her bed. "Night, Nash" Lucy said kissing the little girl's head. "Night, Nash" Natsu also said kissing her head.

The couple then exited Nashi's room. Natsu turned Lucy around, and started kissing her. Lucy was surprised but moved her lips along with his. His hands roaming around her body, her hands grabbing his pink locks. Natsu licked Lucy's bottom lip, asking for permission to enter her mouth. She accepted, and soon their tongues were dancing. He took Lucy in his arms, he started walking towards their room with her in his arms. While kissing her he opened the door to their room, and once inside closed it with his foot. He placed her on the bed. And kept kissing. And well~, i guess you know what happened after that...Anyway! The morning after Lucy decided to write something in her blog:

 _Hey! Long time no see, guys! I've been busy lately. I got married yesterday, and me and my husband (AKA Natsu Dragneel!) are going to go to Hawaii for our honeymoon. We consider it as a Family vacation since we're thinking of taking Nashi with us. Anyway, let's talk about that wedding. Well, everyone did look stunning, Nashi was wearing a beautiful pink short dress, her pink hair was in a bun, she had white sandals and a small white bow in front of her bun. Natsu was wearing the traditional look, the tux. Then, I was wearing a long white dress, with Black heels, and a pretty Bun. Everyone else had to wear either white or light colors. Now, who were in the wedding? My siblings, Laxus and Michelle, Laxus and his Wife, Mira, came over. I had no idea my niece, Mila, was so tall, i hadn't seen her in so long, She looks just like her mother, but she acts like Laxus, And the best fact, She is 6, and is smarter than my brother. Laxus if your read this, sorry bro. Then Michelle, showed up with a ring on her finger, I was so excited, she also showed up with a baby bump! She is 3 months pregnant! Ah! I'm going to be an aunt again! I'm so happy! Oh yeah, her husband is really cool, I had met him before when they came to that surprise birthday thing, but he was really shy, and they had to leave early since they had a flight to catch so they could visit his older sister's wedding. I learned a few thing about him, his name is Midnight, he has 2 sisters and they are both older than him, so he is the youngest one in his family, which i can relate to. He told me that my sister was a great person and that he loved her, which i was happy to hear. By the way, Michelle was blushing the whole time. Anyway, he seemed cool, But, even if he was the coolest guy in the world, if he breaks my sister, I'll break him. Ok, anyway, Natsu's sister also came, Wendy, she had grown too, she looked so pretty, to be honest, everyone looked stunning. Anyway. I'm happy. With everything, with myself, with my family, With natsu, I couldn't be happier. So many things have happened, I'm over it though. I forgot all the suffering, Now i have a beautiful princess to take care of along with my Handsome dragon. Life is like a rollercoaster, it goes up and down, meaning, there's good times and there are bad times. To me, life would be boring without a little drama. I've been through so many things, and here I am, i survived to bullying, it was hard, i even wanted to kill myself, but along came some little people who helped me stand up again. I have friends and Family, I love. I couldn't be happier right now, Right now, I feel like I'm on top of the world, and no matter what happens, I'll have people i can count on, and most importantly, I'm alive, And I'm happy I'm alive. I would like to thank a very important person. Natsu, I love you so much, Thank you for being there for me that time, for taking care of me, and always making me feel better. Thank you, i love you. Oh, and, I thanks for saying something i will never forget..."Live for me"...Natsu, guess what...I will live for you, forever. For me, For Nashi, For my family, For my friends...For you._

When she finished her blog she heard "Momma, come and play with us!", Lucy smiled and ran to their backyard where Nashi and Natsu were. They were a family now, a family she would definitely live for.

 **The End**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Alright, the end. I like this one-shot. ANYWAY, Did you see what i did with Lucy's niece, Mila, Mi for Mira, and La for Laxus!...No?...Ok, gomen. Anyway, did you like it? I think this explains what happened after all the bullying and Stuff. So, Guys, do you want me to make a fanfic about Gray's story? Anyway, Thank you for reading this, and i hope you liked it. Also all the friends Lucy has, Except Levy, she met them After the bullying incident. Welp, Bye!**

 _ **Fly High Fairies~**_


End file.
